Iron Chef
by SaraTouchesButts
Summary: Bard, Flower Pot, Time Travel
1. Chapter 1

Bard sat in the kitchen, bored as ever, with nothing to do. He put a cigarette in his mouth and opened the swinging door to go outside and have a smoke. When he got outside, he leaned against a wall and happily took a drag. Suddenly he heard someone from a distance.

"Bard!" It was Finny, running frantically in Bard's direction. He came up to him and quickly shoved a pot in his hands. "This plant was making weird noises! Dispose of it!" Finny said, clearly frightened.

Bard sighed skeptically but nodded his head and went back into the kitchen. He grabbed his flame flower, got positioned to destroy, when he heard it. The flower pot was... talking? Bard couldn't believe it. He hesitated, thinking maybe he should still destroy it, but listening for a second couldn't be bad, right?

"Bardroy. It is so nice to finally meet you." The voice emitted from it but Bard could see no mouth, however the bright green leaves did sway a bit despite the lack of breeze in the kitchen. Bard was too shocked to even say anything, so he stood there mouth agape holding the flame thrower.

"You see, I have been watching you for quite some time and I must say of all the people on Earth, you are the most worthy." It paused for a moment and Bard thought it was done talking. "Are you ready, my boy?" It finally asked. Bard nearly dropped his flame thrower in amazement.

"Ready? What the bloody 'ell are you talking about? Ready for what?! How are you even speaking?! Am I dreamin'?!" He finally spat out at the plant, who simply gave a small chuckle.

"Ready, of course, for time travel." In front of Bard's eyes, it's leaf extended to reach near his hand and make a sort of cup. "All you have to do is grab that leaf." Bard sat there for quite some time debating on what to do. He didn't even know if he was hallucinating or what, but what if it was true? Time travel was a big commitment. He sighed, it didn't feel like a trap. Besides, he had been needing some excitement in his life anyways.

Bard put down the flame thrower but grabbed one of the kitchen guns in case of an emergency and then reached his hand out to the leaf. When he was about an inch away, he paused to take a deep breath and then finally placed his hand gently on the plant. He closed his eyes, hoping it wouldn't hurt.

He didn't feel anything except wind. "Do not open your eyes" The pot's voice was no longer in front of him, it was around him, completely surrounding himself. Bard did as he was told. He did not hear much, except the distant sound of a suction type thing that was slowly growing louder. Suddenly, Bard realized, it was deafeningly loud and very irritating. However he didn't say anything.

Quite abruptly, all noise ceased, except the voice of the flower pot. "You may open your eyes now." It said. When Bard did, what he saw in front of him was amazing beyond belief.

In front of him was a huge room that stretched farther than any he had ever seen. There was a vibrant red carpet and beautifully decorated floor, walls, and even ceiling. Bard knew the Phantomhive manor was beautiful, but he would have dared to say what he saw was even nicer.

Bard also noticed he was sitting in a large chair. It was incredibly more comfortable than the plain wooden chairs the servants got in the manor. It was made of a plush, soft deep red velvet, darker than that of the carpet.

The flower pot now looked different. Still a flowerpot, but there was arms and legs attached. The flower seemed to be in place of what would be hair. Bard was shocked beyond comprehension. He had no words. His eyes glistened brightly and his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

The flower pot bowed. "This is where you belong. We have been waiting all this time for you. I am your servant, Roltin, and I am always at your service."

Bard looked at Roltin, confused. "Me? Why?" He scratched his head and then realized his normal white coat had turned into a luxurious white robe and his goggles were a crown that now sat in his lap.

Roltin chuckled slightly. "My apologies for laughing, sir, but after all, you are the king."


	2. Chapter 2

"Roltin." Bard's loud voice filled his throne room as he commanded his favorite servant.

"Yes, my liege." The flower pot which he had grown so accustomed to was at his side in an instant. Bard gave a small sigh.

"It is beautiful here. The lands are breathtaking, the air so fresh. Everyone is friendly and I feel more happy here than I have ever been in my life. I am happy every day that I chose to take your hand in my old kitchen. However, there is one thing that troubles me." His voice still startled him. It was the same, but there was only a touch of the accent he once used so proudly. Roltin had explained hastily something about time passing and growing accustomed to how he was supposed to be. Still, it made the king slightly uncomfortable.

Bard had been living in this land as king for almost a year already. He had met many of his subjects, pleased to know they weren't all flower pots and many even looked similar to the people he used to see. He was hardly what he would call accustomed, after all the idea was majorly shocking, but he had come to accept his new luxurious life.

"What is it, sir? Anything you desire, I will get it for you, as long as it is within my power to do so." Roltin bowed slightly, Bard having learned to pick up on the strange body language of a flower pot.

"I miss my friends back in the past. Finny, Meyrin, Sebastian, and even Ciel. I didn't get to say goodbye to any of them, and they were my only friends. Can I go back and visit them, one last time?" He figured it was a simple request, however Roltin's posture changed to one of worry. He laughed very quietly.

"Well, I don't think that's the wisest idea-"

"Why not? Will it disrupt the past or affect something negatively?"

"Not exactly, my king. It's just that, well, it's just not sensible. You're doing so well here, and I apologize sincerely, but I simply can not allow you to do that."

"But you are able to do it, are you not?"

"You are correct, I suppose. It is well within my ability." He began to moves his hands about, a nervous tick which Bard had noticed quickly.

"And I am your king?"

"Of course, the utmost ruler which I devote my life to." His voice was growing softer and Roltin already knew where the conversation was going.

"So it stands to reason that you should do for me whatever you can do."

"Y-yes. That is soundproof logic."

"Then take me back. Just a little bit of time is all I'm asking."

"Sir, I can not deny you if this is what you truly want. But as your adviser, loyal servant, and dare I say friend; I strongly suggest you do not go through with this."

"It's going to be fine, Roltin. Trust me. Now, let's go!"

A long sigh echoed through the hallway.

"Take my hand."

When Bard opened his eyes, Sebastian Michaelis was staring down at him with no surprise in his expression.

"Oh hello. I wasn't expecting you at this hour. It is terribly late, you know." He said with the calming voice Bard was used to.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian! I really am! And I can explain!" He said desperately. Roltin was sitting in the corner, now just looking like a plain flower pot.

"No need to." The butler said, setting down a small tray on a nearby table. "I thought this may happen. And I'm sure it's lovely being the ruler of such a nice land. I must admit, I wasn't entirely sure you'd ever return."

"Whaaa, how could you possibly know what happened?! Who told you?!"

"No one, I'm simply one hell of a butler."

Bard sighed in confusion. Sebastian, at least, had not changed one bit. He was as amazing and mysterious as ever.

"So, how has everyone been doing lately?" Bard asked, eager to hear the answer. Sebastian hesitated slightly.

"Everyone in the manor is getting along quite well. Meyrin still refuses to fix her glasses and Finny is as cheerful as always."

"And the young master?"

"He is just fine." Sebastian seemed a little strange to Bard, as if he wanted to end the conversation all of a sudden.

"Well, can I see any of them?"

"I don't think that is wise, it is after dinner and they're probably all asleep by now." The butler replied slowly.

"I know Finny's got to be up, he always stays awake late. I just want to talk with him is all." Bard had been getting increasingly annoyed at everyone refusing to let him do simple tasks.

Sebastian gave a long sigh. "He would not know with whom he was speaking."

"What do you mean exactly?" Bard could have sworn his heart stopped in his chest.

"I mean that I am the only one in the manor who remembers you. When you traveled to the future, most memory of you was erased. Someone can not simply vanish, there would be too many questions. I'm sorry." Sebastian gave a small bow.

Bard backed up into the wall, fighting back tears. When he had agreed to travel to the future, he had not expected this. No one told him his dearest friends would forget him.

"There's got to be some way to reverse it!" He cried out.

"Sire!" Roltin finally spoke up.

"Roltin. You've decieved me. Sebastian, do you know if there's anyway to reverse what I have done?" He looked into the cold red eyes which had saved his life years ago.


End file.
